


Small Bump

by resevoirinhereyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Insecurities, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resevoirinhereyes/pseuds/resevoirinhereyes





	Small Bump

“Lou, I feel so fat.”

I look over to my husband of 3 years and I smile as my eyes lay upon the small bump on his tummy.

“Why would you ever think that curly?”

He pouts and holds onto the bump.

“It’s so big and it’s making me feel gross.”

I frown and crawl across the bed until I’m next to Harry. I pull him into my lap and he protests profusely.

“Don’t Lou, I’m so heavy!”

“Harry, look at me.”

His green eyes lock with mine and his eyes are shiny like they’re on the verge of tears.

“You’re not fat baby. You are carrying our child. There’s a big difference. You are so far from fat Harry.”

“I don’t feel like it. All I can feel is fat.”

He pouts and looks down at the bump and a single tear travels down his face. I flip us over until I’m hovering over him. He looks up at me, all innocent green eyes and sucks in a breath. 

I lean down and catch his lips in mine. He leans up eagerly but that’s not my intention. I start kissing down his neck and he’s squirming beneath me. I swear I hear him giggle at one point.

I reach his belly and stop. He notices and looks down at me through thick lashes. I start kissing his belly but in between kisses I mutter little sweet nothings. Beautiful, lovely, gorgeous, love. There are happy tears streaming down Harry’s face and it makes me smile. I trace kisses back up his body until I’m back kissing his lips.

“Now, Harry, baby, are you fat?”

“I suppose not. I love you Lou.”

“I love you too Curly. Let's get some sleep.”


End file.
